1. Technical Field
Implementations of the present invention relate to decorative resin-based sculptures and fasteners used for securing various portions of such sculptures.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Recent trends in building design involve using one or more sets of decorative panels to add to the functional and/or aesthetic characteristics of a given structure or design space. These recent trends are due, at least in part, because there is sometimes more flexibility with how the given panel (or set of panels) is designed, compared with the original structure. For example, recent panel materials include synthetic, polymeric resin materials, which can be formed as panels to be used as partitions, walls, barriers, treatments, décor, etc.
In particular, the use of resin materials is becoming increasingly popular in sculptural and lighting applications. In general, resin materials such as these are now popular compared with decorative cast or laminated glass materials, since resin materials may be manufactured to be more resilient and to have a similar transparent, translucent, or decorative appearance as cast or laminated glass, but with less cost. In addition, resin materials tend to be more flexible in terms of manufacture and assembly because they can be relatively easily bent, molded, colored, shaped, cut, and otherwise modified in a variety of different ways. Decorative resins can also provide more flexibility compared with glass and other conventional materials at least in terms of color, degree of texture, gauge, and impact resistance. Additionally, decorative resins have a fairly wide utility since they may be formed to include a large variety of colors, images, inter-layers, and shapes.
Unfortunately, some resin-based sculptures may require numerous hardware components and/or complicated hardware for assembly and installation procedures. Such hardware can be visible and unsightly. Indeed, mounting hardware of some conventional resin-based sculptures may be unappealing to designers and architects seeking to obtain a certain aesthetic by using resin-based products. For example, conventional metal hardware used to connect resin strips in many artistic resin-based sculptures can contrast with the resin and appear unsightly. The unappealing aesthetic of conventional hardware is often magnified when the resin-based sculpture is used as a lighting fixture. In particular, when such resin-based lighting fixtures are illuminated, the hardware can appear as dark spots that detract from the aesthetic provided by the resin-based sculpture.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in resin-based sculptures that can be addressed.